Der Geist von Harrenhal (Episode)
"Der Geist von Harrenhal" (im Original: "The Ghost of Harrenhal") ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Petrarca und das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 29. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 21. Juni 2012 auf Sky Atlantic. Inhalt Das Ende der Rivalität zwischen den Baratheon-Brüdern treibt Catelyn Stark zur Flucht. In Königsmund macht Tyrion Lennisters Quelle ihn auf König Joffreys fehlerhaften Verteidigungsplan und eine mysteriöse Geheimwaffe aufmerksam. Um zu beweisen, dass er es wert ist als Eisenmann bezeichnet zu werden, segelt Theon Graufreud an die Steinerne Küste. In Harrenhal bekommt Arya Stark ein Versprechen von Jaqen H'ghar, einem der drei Gefangenen, die sie bei einem Überfall gerettet hat. Die Männer der Nachtwache erreichen eine ehemalige Festung, von der sie hoffen, dass sie dem Vormarsch der Wildlings-Armee standhält. : Text: RTL II Handlung In den Sturmlanden thumb|300px|Renly Baratheon wurde vom Schatten getötet. Nachts unterhalten sich Catelyn Stark und Renly Baratheon, da Catelyn ein Bündnis schließen will. Renly stimmt dem zu und plant, gemeinsam mit Robb, der denselben Eid an ihn schwören soll wie Eddard an Robert Baratheon, die Lennisters zu besiegen und den Krieg zu beenden. Catelyn bemerkt als Erstes, dass etwas nicht stimmt: Ein schwarzer Schatten kommt in Renlys Zelt und als er sich hinter Renly "verfestigt", bemerkt dies auch die anwesende Brienne von Tarth. Der Schatten tötet Renly, was Brienne zutiefst bestürzt. Sie stößt einen Schrei aus und tötet die zwei angreifenden Soldaten Emmon Cuy und Robar Rois, die das Zelt betreten. Diese haben den Vorfall nicht beobachtet, verdächtigen Brienne als Mörderin von Renly und greifen sie deshalb an. Brienne und Catelyn fliehen aus dem Zeltlager, da sie sonst getötet werden würden. thumb|300px|Petyr Baelish sieht Stannis' Flotte. Stannis Baratheons Flotte nähert sich Renlys Lager auf See und Petyr Baelish befindet sich im Zeltlager. Margaery drängt Loras Tyrell dazu, nach Rosengarten zu fliehen, als Petyr das Zelt betritt. Dieser rät ihnen dasselbe, da Stannis demnächst eintreffen und Renlys Vasallen zu diesem überlaufen würden. Loras zieht seine Waffe, da er von Renlys Tod sehr mitgenommen ist. Doch Petyr und Margaery besänftigen ihn. Margaery meint, dass Brienne Renly getötet habe, doch Loras glaubt das nicht. Er meint, dass Stannis Schuld trage und Brienne unschuldig sei, weshalb er sich rächen und Stannis töten will. Schließlich überzeugen Margaery und Petyr ihn davon zu fliehen. Loras verlässt das Zelt und Petyr fragt Margaery, ob sie eine Königin sein möchte. Sie erwidert daraufhin, dass sie nicht eine, sondern DIE Königin sein wolle. thumb|300px|Brienne von Tarth schwört Catelyn die Treue. Brienne unterhält sich mit Catelyn über den Schatten. Während Brienne meint, der Schatten hätte Stannis' Gestalt gehabt, meint Catelyn, dass es einfach die Gestalt irgendeines Mannes gewesen sei. Catelyn erzählt Brienne, dass sie nur kurz bei Robb bleibe, da sie nach Winterfell reiten wolle, um ihre beiden Söhne, Bran und Rickon Stark, wiederzusehen. Brienne bittet sie, Catelyn verlassen zu dürfen, sobald sie wieder in Winterfell ist, um Stannis zu töten. Catelyn versucht sie zu überzeugen, Robb zu dienen, doch sie entscheidet sich dafür, ihr zu dienen, da sie "weiblichen Mut" besitzt. Also schwört sie vor den alten und den neuen Göttern, dass sie Catelyn dient, im Gegenzug hält diese sie nicht zurück, wenn es an der Zeit ist, Stannis gegenüber zu treten. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Tyrion spricht mit Cersei. Tyrion erzählt Cersei von Renlys Ermordung. Auf Cerseis Frage, wer ihn getötet habe, meint er, dass die Berichte unterschiedlich sind, aber die meisten Catelyn beschuldigen würden, wenn auch davon erzählt würde, dass Stannis der Mörder gewesen sei oder ein Mitglied aus Renlys eigener Königsgarde. Laut Varys bedeute dies nichts Gutes, da die Vasallen in Scharen zu Stannis überlaufen und ihnen Stannis somit überlegen wäre. Tyrion ist der Meinung, dass Stannis sie früher oder später angreifen werde. Cersei ist immer noch darüber wütend, dass Tyrion Myrcella nach Dorne schicken will, doch Tyrion versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass ihre Tochter dort sicherer sei. thumb|300px|Lancel erstattet Bericht. Cersei verweigert ihm den Bericht über den Plan des Königs, die Stadt zu verteidigen. Tyrion aber hat andere Quellen. Lancel Lennister, Tyrions Berichterstatter, erzählt ihm, dass sie planen, Seefeuer auf Stannis' Heer und Schiffe zu werfen. Tausende Fässer sollen in Gewölben versteckt sein, bewacht von den Brauern: Den Pyromantikern. Auf Tyrions Nachfrage, wann Cersei das erzählt habe, entgegnet Lancel, dass er gehört habe, wie Cersei mit einem Pyromantiker gesprochen und dass sie sich neulich nachts mit ihm getroffen habe, als Lancel weg gewesen sei. Tyrion quält Lancel noch ein wenig und trägt ihm dann auf, Bronn zu sagen, dass er Lancel töten solle, falls Tyrion etwas zustoßen sollte, was Bronn amüsiert. thumb|300px|Tyrion lauscht der Rede. Tyrion meint zu Bronn, dass Stannis mehr Schiffe und mehr Vorräte habe, während sie gar nichts hätten. Auf Bronns Frage, was mit Tywin Lennister sei, antwortet Tyrion, dass dieser sehr beschäftigt sei, da Robb Stark ihn immer wieder durch militärische Niederlagen demütige. Dann hören sie eine Brandrede von einem einfachen Mann vor dem Gemeinen Volk. Tyrion lässt den Mann leben, aber ist sehr erschrocken, dass das Volk Tyrion oder den "verrückten Affendämon", wie sie ihn nennen, beschuldigt, weil er angeblich der "verfaulten Frucht des Inzests" immer ins Ohr flüstere und dieser seine Marionette sei. thumb|300px|Bronn mag Seefeuer nicht. Tyrion und Bronn statten dem Pyromantiker Hallyn einen Besuch ab und Tyrion erzählt von einer alten Seemannslegende. Hallyn erzählt Tyrion, dass die Substanz des Seefeuers so heiß sei, dass sie Stahl, Stein und Fleisch schmelzen lassen könne. Nachdem die Drachen gestorben waren, sei den Targaryens das Seefeuer sehr wichtig geworden. Doch Bronn glaubt ihm kein Wort. Wenn Soldaten in der Schlacht Seefeuer auf Stannis werfen, wirft Stannis dieses vielleicht zurück, oder im Chaos der Schlacht lässt jemand ein Gefäß fallen, weshalb ein Feuer innerhalb der Stadtmauer entzündet wird. Die anderen Seefeuerwerfer geraten dann in Panik und lassen ihre Gefäße fallen, sodass die ganze Stadt in Rauch endet. Dann zeigt Hallyn, wie viel Vorrat an Seefeuer sie noch haben: 7811 Gefäße voll mit Seefeuer. Hallyn meint, dass diese Menge ausreichen würden, um Stannis, seine Flotte und seine Armeen zu verbrennen. Bronn hält das für eine schlechte Idee und Tyrion pflichtet ihm bei. Er befiehlt Hallyn, dass seine Gilde ab sofort nur noch für ihn Seefeuer herstellt und nicht mehr für seine Schwester. Auf Drachenstein thumb|300px|Davos lässt nicht nach. Davos Seewert erzählt Stannis Baratheon, dass das gemeine Volk um Renly trauere, was Stannis nicht überrascht. Davos will mit Stannis darüber sprechen, was sich mit Melisandre in der Höhle zugetragen hat, aber Stannis lehnt dies strikt ab. Davos versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass dies nicht richtig sei, aber Stannis meint, dass nun alle Vasallen Renlys, ausgenommen die Tyrells, auf seiner Seite seien und es nichts zu bedauern gäbe. Davos fragt Stannis, wann sie in See stechen werden und Stannis erwidert, dass dies sehr bald geschehen solle. Davos versucht Stannis davon zu überzeugen, Lady Melisandre nicht mit zur Schlacht nach Königsmund zu nehmen, da die Männer den Sieg dann ihr und nicht Stannis zuschreiben würden, doch Stannis gibt augenscheinlich nicht nach. Auf Peik thumb|300px|Theon vor dem Treffen mit seiner Mannschaft. Theon Graufreud tritt seiner zukünftigen Mannschaft auf der Seehure entgegen, welche ihm gegenüber sehr respektlos ist und ihn nicht ernst nimmt. Asha, welche Theon mit einem Scherz unterbricht, erklärt ihm, dass sie gehen müsse, da sie 30 Schiffe habe, welche sie nicht alle bei Peik unterbringen könne, da dort kein Platz sei. Theon meint, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, da ihre Schiffe sonst ohne sie fortsegeln würden, doch Asha erklärt ihm, dass ihre Mannschaft ihr treu ergeben sei. Dann geht sie und Dagmer bringt ihn zum Schiff. Er erklärt ihm, dass seine Mannschaft ihn erst respektieren würde, wenn er sich bewährt habe. Dagmer schlägt vor, Torrhenschanze einzunehmen und Theon meint, dass sie das zwar schaffen könnten, aber die Starks einfach Männer aus Winterfell schicken würden, um sie zurück zu erobern. Ihm kommt der Einfall, Winterfell einzunehmen, was er aber nicht laut ausspricht. Auf Harrenhal thumb|300px|Tywin bei einer Sitzung. Arya Stark arbeitet in Harrenhal als Mundschenk, während Tywin eine Sitzung hält. Tywin meint, dass sie Robb Stark viel zu lange unterschätzt hätten. Reginald Lennister schlägt vor, zunächst zu schlafen und dann weiter zu planen, woraufhin ihn Tywin erbost hinaus schickt. Dann fragt Tywin, der nicht ahnt, wer Arya ist, woher sie komme. Arya antwortet, dass sie aus Jungfernteich sei. Da sie aber nicht weiß, was das Siegel Jungfernteichs ist, merkt Tywin schnell, dass dies gelogen ist. Er erkennt auch, dass sie aus dem Norden kommt und fragt sie abermals, woher sie kommt. Sie antwortet diesmal sicherer, dass sie aus Hügelstadt komme. Sie weiß auch, was das Banner zeigt und wer die Herren sind. Sie antwortet auf Tywins Frage, was die Leute dort über Robb sagen, dass sie ihn den "jungen Wolf" nennen würden, er auf einem riesigen Schattenwolf in die Schlacht reiten würde, er sich in einen Wolf verwandeln, und dass er von keinem umgebracht werden, kann. Doch Arya meint, dass dies nicht stimme, da man jeden töten kann. Dann soll sie Wasser holen, unterwegs wird sie von Jaqen H'ghar überrascht. Dieser meint, dass sie dem roten Gott drei Tode schulde, da sie ihn, Rorge und Beißer gerettet habe. Sie solle ihm drei Namen nennen, also meint sie, dass er Kitzler töten soll. thumb|300px|Der Kitzler ist tot. Gendry schmiedet vor Aryas Augen ein Schwert. Arya versucht ihm zu erklären, wie man kämpft. Gendry entgegnet, dass er gegen niemanden kämpfen wolle, aber Arya meint, dass er für einen Kampf übe, und dann auch richtig üben sollte. Dann stürzt ein Mann vor Ihnen auf den Boden. Es ist der Kitzler und oben auf der Balustrade sieht Arya Jaqen H'ghar mit einem Apfel in der Hand stehen. Als geheimes Zeichen legt er einen Finger auf sein Gesicht, um ihr zu zeigen, dass dem roten Gott ein Tod wiedergegeben worden sei. Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|Jon Schnee sieht in den Norden. Jeor Mormont erzählt Jon Schnee von Qhorin Halbhand, während Samwell Tarly von Goldy spricht, was den Schwermütigen Edd sehr nervt. Sam erzählt Edd von der Faust der Ersten Menschen, doch diesen scheint dies nicht zu interessieren, sondern zu stören, doch Sam erzählt einfach weiter. Auf Sams Frage, was die anderen glauben, wie die Ersten Menschen gewesen seien, entgegnet Jon, dass sie wahrscheinlich Angst gehabt hätten und hergekommen seien, um sich zu verstecken, aber dies nicht funktioniert habe. Dann hören sie ein Horn, aber nur einmal. Sam sagt nebenbei, dass drei Hornstöße Weiße Wanderer bedeuten. Dann sieht Jon die Leute, die von Qhorin angeführt werden und zu Ihnen rüberkommen. thumb|300px|Qhorin Halbhand sieht ein Leuchtfeuer. Die Nachtwache steht vor einem Berg und Qhorin und Jon erblicken ein Feuer. Auf Jeors Frage, wie viele Wildlinge auf Manke Rayder hören, meint Qhorin Halbhand nur, dass alle dies täten. Jon fragt, wo die Wildlinge zuerst zuschlagen werden und Qhorin meint, dort, wo es sicher ist. Er meint auch, dass man die Wildlinge nur besiegen könne, wenn man Manke Rayder töten und die Wildlinge auseinander treiben würde: Die Wildlinge werden disziplinierter, so wie die Nachtwache, weshalb die Nachtwache mehr so wie die Wildlinge werden solle. Dafür müssen sie aber die Späher beim Feuer ausschalten. Jon erklärt sich bereit, mit Qhorin und drei anderen zu gehen, was Jeor anfangs zwar missfällt, er aber dann doch seine Zustimmung zu der Unternehmung gibt. Also gehen Jon, Qhorin und drei weitere Krähen zu den Spähern, um sie unschädlich zu machen. In Qarth thumb|300px|Drogon, Daenerys' dunkler Drache. Daenerys Targaryen versucht Drogon beizubringen, auf ihren Befehl hin Feuer zu speien. Sie befiehlt ihm Dracarys. was auf Hochvalyrisch Spei Feuer bedeutet und der Drache speit tatsächlich Feuer und Doreah schließt ihn auf den Befehl Daenerys' hin wieder in seinen Käfig ein. Es kommt zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Irri und Doreah, aber diese ist schnell geklärt. Auf dem Fest muss Daenerys Jorah Mormont, Mallakho und Jhogo davon abhalten, goldene Statuen von Xaro Xhoan Daxos zu stehlen. Jhogo und Mallakho gehen, aber Jhogo stiehlt noch einen goldenen Becher. Dann wird Daenerys von Pyat Pree, einem der Hexenmeister von Qarth, begrüßt, welcher sie einlädt, zum Haus der Unsterblichen zu gehen. Nachdem Xaro mit Daenerys gegangen ist, wird Jorah von einer vermummten Frau angesprochen, welche ihn warnt, Daenerys zu beschützen, da es Leute gibt, die die Drachen stehlen wollen. thumb|300px|Xaro Xhoan Daxos spricht mit Daenerys. Xaro Xhoan Daxos fragt Daenerys gerade heraus, wie lange Jorah schon in sie verliebt sei. Daenerys meint, dass er nicht in sie verliebt, sondern er ihr Ratgeber und Freund sei. Xaro aber weiß es besser und meint, er würde es erkennen, wenn ein Mann etwas wolle. Auf ihre Frage, ob er auch erkennt, was eine Frau will, meint er, dass dies viel komplizierter sei, zum Beispiel sie. Er fragt sie, was sie wolle und sie meint, dass sie die Sieben Königslande begehre, da sie dem Recht nach ihr zustehen würden und sie ihren Dothraki eine sichere Heimat schenken möchte. Daenerys fragt Xaro, was er will, da er vor den Toren Qarths für sie gebürgt habe. Er zeigt ihr das Tor zu seinem Reichtum, welches nur mit dem Schlüssel um seinen Hals geöffnet werden kann. Er verspricht ihr die Hälfte davon, wenn sie ihn heiraten wird. Später, als Daenerys bei Jorah ist, versucht dieser sie davon abzuhalten, Xaro zu heiraten, da sie die Unterstützung der Menschen von Westeros brauche, um dieses zu erobern. Auf ihre Frage, was Jorah wolle, antwortet er, dass er sie auf dem Eisernen Thron sehen will. Er meint, dass sie nicht nur eine Herrscherin sei, die respektiert, sondern eine, die geliebt werde. Sie hört seinen Worten zu und gibt ihm schlussendlich Recht. Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|Bran hört sich das Volkes Stimme an. Bran hört sich die Beschwerden des Volkes an, während Rickon mit einem Stein Nüsse zerschlägt. Bran gibt einem Beschwerdeführer zwei Waisenjungen mit, was den Bauern, der gemeint hatte, dass er die Schafe nicht allein schützen könne, sehr erfreut. Bran will reiten gehen und ruft nach Hodor, als Ser Rodrik hereinstürmt und nach 200 Männern verlangt, da Torrhenschanze unter Belagerung stehe. Auf Maester Luwins Frage, warum er so viele brauche und ob es ratsam sei, Männer zu schicken, antwortet Bran: "Wenn wir unsere Vasallen nicht beschützen können, warum sollten sie uns beschützen?". Bran fragt Osha, was es bedeuten könnte, wenn er von einen Dreiäugigen Raben träumt, doch Osha streitet ab, etwas darüber zu wissen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er davon geträumt habe, dass das Meer nach Winterfell gekommen sei, die Burg überschwemmt worden sei und viele ertrunken seien. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Emmon Cuy *Robar Rois *Reginald Lennister *Weisheit Hallyn *Lorren *Drennan *Dagmer *Mallakho *Quaithe *Qhorin Halbhand *Hake *Steinschlange *Borba Tode *König Renly Baratheon - von einem Schatten getötet *Emmon Cuy - von Brienne von Tarth aus Notwehr getötet *Robar Rois - von Brienne von Tarth aus Notwehr getötet *Der Kitzler - das Genick von Jaqen H'ghar getötet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *James Cosmo als Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn als Bronn Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Roy Dotrice als Weisheit Hallyn *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Natalia Tena als Osha *Gethin Anthony als König Renly Baratheon *Ian Hanmore als Pyat Pree *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Eugene Simon als Ser Lancel Lennister *Simon Armstrong als Qhorin Halbhand *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Steven Cole als Kovarro *Nonso Anozie als Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete *Ralph Ineson als Dagmer *Forbes KB als Lorren *Fintan McKeown als Ser Amory Lorch *Edward Tudor Pole als ein Einsprecher *Laura Pradelska als Quaithe *Patrick Fitzsymons als Reginald Lennister *Art Parkinson als Prinz Rickon Stark *Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon *Anthony Morris als der Kitzler *Donagh Deeney als ein Schäfer aus dem Norden *Kristina Krepela als eine Qartheen *Slavko Juraga als ein Mitglied der Dreizehn (Seidenkönig) Nicht im Abspann genannt *David Coakley als Drennan *Dez McMahon als Baratheon-Kommandant *Unbekannt als Ser Emmon Cuy *Unbekannt als Ser Robar Rois *Unbekannt als Eglantine *Unbekannt als Lennister-Vasall 1 *Unbekannt als Lennister-Vasall 2 *Unbekannt als Lennister-Vasall 3 *Unbekannt als Mallakho *Unbekannt als Steinschlange *Unbekannt als Hake *Unbekannt als Borba Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 17 von 25 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf ein Zitat in A Clash of Kings, das über den ersten Auftragsmord von Jaqen H'ghar gemacht wird. Arya bezeichnet sich selbst in Gedanken als "Geist von Harrenhal", nachdem die Männer glauben, dass es der Fluch und damit Harrens Geist war, welcher den Mord begangen habe. Arya glaubt, sie habe den Mann mit einem Flüstern getötet. *In der englischen Originalfassung ist ein Fehler enthalten, als Bronn Joffreys Namenstaggeschenk erwähnt, mit dem Tyrion meinte Joffrey ein wenig beeinflussen zu können, als Geburtstagsgeschenk bezeichnet. In der deutschen Synchronisation wurde der Fehler behoben. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Renlys Attentat geschieht im Gegensatz zu den Büchern nicht am Abend vor der Schlacht, sondern am Morgen nach einer Besprechung mit seinen Beratern. Während ihm in der Serie Brienne hilft, seine Rüstung abzulegen, legt sie ihm diese in den Büchern für die bevorstehende Schlacht an. *In den Büchern sterben Emmon Cuy und Robar Rois nicht durch den Kampf mit Brienne. Catelyn kann Robar Rois überzeugen, dass Brienne unschuldig ist. Emmon Cuy kämpft mit Brienne und vergisst dabei Catelyn, die Cuy ein Kohlebecken über den Helm zieht und er niedergestreckt wird. Ser Loras Tyrell erschlägt die beiden Ritter in seinem Zorn über Renlys Tod. *Im Buch arbeitet Arya unter den Lennisters in Harrenhal nicht als Leibdienerin von Lord Tywin, sondern als Laufmädchen und Putzkraft. *Die Nachricht von Renlys Tod wird nicht von Cersei und Tyrion allein besprochen, sondern im Kleinen Rat. Dabei bietet sich Petyr Baelish an nach Bitterbrück zu reisen, um Verhandlungen aufzunehmen und über Margaery die Unterstützung der Tyrells zu gewinnen. Auch die Auflösung der Verlobung von Sansa wird dabei besprochen, die für Joffrey als Tochter eines Hochverräters keinen Wert mitbringe. *Theon ist bereits an der Steinigen Küste, die er, Dagmer und sein Onkel, Aeron Graufreud, mit acht Schiffen plündern, während Asha 30 Schiffe befehligt und Tiefwald Motte einnimmt. **Die Beziehung von Dagmer und Theon ist im Buch eine andere. So ist Dagmer Spaltkinn bereits ein alter Mann und gilt als einer der besten Kämpfer auf den Eiseninseln, der Theon als Jungen vor seiner Zeit als Mündel bei den Starks ausbildete. **Im Gegensatz zur Serie kommt Theon im Gespräch mit Dagmer nicht durch Zufall darauf Winterfell zu erobern. Er ist ebenso unzufrieden wie in der Serie und will sich beweisen. Jedoch eröffnet er Dagmer seinen Plan, da er Dagmers und Aerons Unterstützung für sein Vorhaben benötige und ihm sonst die Männer nie folgen würden. Er plant bewusst Torrhenschanze belagern zu lassen, um Rodrik Cassel dorthin zu locken. *Catelyn und Brienne unterhalten sich nicht über die Sorgen einer Mutter, sondern über Briennes Schmerz, ihre Rachegedanken Stannis zu töten, ihren Eid gegenüber Renly und über Könige. Catelyn denkt an ihre Kinder, darunter vor allem Bran, und schließt die anderen ebenso in ein Gebet ein, als sie kurz vor Renlys Ermordung in einer Septe betet. Sie tun dies erst, nachdem sie den Eid geleistet haben und in einem anderen Kontext. *Meera und Jojen Reet kommen in der Serie bislang nicht vor, dafür hat Bran Stark zusätzliche prophetische Träume. Meera und Jojen Reet versuchen, Bran davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich seinen Träumen stellen und diese akzeptieren muss. Dass er, wenn er schläft, mit seinem Schattenwolf seelenverwandt ist und als dieser im Wald herum laufen und sogar als Rabe umherfliegen kann. Bran ist ein sogenannter Leibwechsler. Außerdem wäre er ein geflügelter Wolf, könne jedoch nicht fliegen solange er sein drittes Auge nicht öffne. Jojen Reet ist auch in der Lage, die Zukunft zu sehen, er ist es, der vorhersagt, dass die See nach Winterfell kommt und es Bran erzählt. *Im Gegensatz zur Serie erkennt Qhorin Jon an seinen Augen, welche Eddards gleichen, da er Lord Rickard Stark und Eddard schon einmal getroffen hatte. Auch zeigt er ein Interesse an Geist. Es ist daher nicht Jon der sich anbietet, sondern Jon wird von Qhorin ausgewählt, als die Trupps von Kundschaftern zusammengestellt werden, die Mankes Aufenthaltsort und Vorhaben in den Frostfängen nachgehen sollen. **Während sich Samwell Tarly in der Serie anbietet, soll Eddison Tollett dabei die Pflichten von Jon während dessen Abwesenheit übernehmen. *Das erste Opfer von Jaqen H'ghar ist nicht der Folterer "Kitzler", sondern ein Soldat namens , der mit seinen Kriegsverbrechen so sehr geprahlt hat, dass Arya ihn deshalb tot sehen will. Allerdings wird Chiswyck, wie der Kitzler in der Serie, von einer Mauer geworfen und endet mit gebrochenem Genick. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des zweiten Buches A Clash of Kings wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 33: Catelyn IV - Catelyn redet am Morgen vor der Schlacht mit Renly und wird Zeuge seines Mordes. *Kapitel 36: Tyrion VIII - Die Nachricht von Renlys Tod erreicht Königsmund und wird vom Kleinen Rat debattiert, Petyr Baelish reist nach Bitterbrück um mit den Tyrells zu verhandeln. *Kapitel 42: Davos II - Davos und Stannis unterhalten sich über Renly nach dessen Ermordung. *Kapitel 37: Theon III - An der Steinigen Küste eröffnet Theon Dagmer seinen Plan Torrhenschanze zu belagern, um damit Winterfell zu erobern und sich zu beweisen. *Kapitel 34: Jon IV - Die Nachtwache erreicht die Faust der Ersten Menschen und wartet dabei auf Qhorin. *Kapitel 39: Catelyn V - Sie sind nicht weit von Schnellwasser entfernt, als Brienne Catelyn ihren Eid schwört. *Kapitel 45: Catelyn VI - Catelyn kommentiert Brienne gegenüber, über die Schlachten der Ritter Lieder geschrieben würden. Jedoch nicht für die Frauen, die im Kindbett sterben, Kinder zur Welt bringen und aufziehen. *Kapitel 43: Jon V - Jon wird von Qhorin Halbhand für einen Trupp ausgewählt. *Kapitel 35: Bran V - Jojen erzählt Bran von seinem Grünen Traum, dass die See nach Winterfell kommt. *Kapitel 31: Arya VII - Jaqen sagt Arya, dass er drei Männer für sie töten würde, er tötet Chiswyck in den Büchern statt dem Kitzler. Galerie 205 Pyat Pree Daenerys Jorah 01.jpg 205 Pyat Pree Daenerys Jorah.jpg 205 Xaro Xhoan Daxos 01.jpg 205 Xaro Xhoan Daxos Jorah Dany.jpg 205 Xaro Xhoan Daxos Dany.jpg 205 Pyat Pree Daenerys.jpg 205 Xaro Xhoan Daxos.jpg 205 Daenerys 01.jpg 205 Daenerys 02.jpg 205 Irri 01.jpg 205 Jon Sam Edd.jpg 205 Asha 01.jpg 205 Arya 01.jpg 205 Bran 01.jpg 205 Quaithe Jorah.jpg 205 Quaithe.jpg 205 Myrcella Baratheon.jpg 205 Daenerys.jpg 205 Irri.jpg 205 Doreah.jpg 205 Kovarro.jpg 205 Mallakho.jpg 205 Asha.jpg 205 Theon.jpg 205 Margaery.jpg 205 Maester Luwin.jpg 205 Gendry.jpg 205 Arya.jpg 205 Jaqen.jpg 205 Bron.jpg 205 Bran.jpg 205 Ser Rodrick.jpg 205 Nachtwache.jpg 205 Tyrion.jpg 205 Sam Jon.jpg 205 Brienne von Tarth.jpg 205 Jon Schnee.jpg 205 Jon.jpg Videos Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Ghost of Harrenhal pl:Duch Harrenhal pt-br:O Fantasma de Harrenhal ro:Fantoma de la Harrenhal ru:Призрак Харренхола Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2